


Bloodlust

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucien has a bad habit that involves his dad's underwear. Implied incest stuff. Very Dirty.-------





	Bloodlust

This would be the last time, Lucien told himself. He wasn’t sure exactly when this bad habit of his started, but he knew it needed to stop. It was weird. He let out a heavy sigh and stared at the soft, silky black underwear he held in his left hand. How did it come to this?

Trying to push the weird aspect out of mind, he looked at the underwear again. Just sitting there, alone in his room with a worn pair of his dad’s underwear in his hands was enough to get him hard. Before getting started, he quickly tugged at his belt, pulling his pants buttons to quickly unfasten them, practically ripping the zipper off. He shifted in his bed as he grabbed his hard cock and pulled it through the opening of his boxers and open jeans. His hand sticky with precum already.

Lucien lifted his dad’s used underwear to his face, up against his nose, inhaling slowly, deeply, filling his nose and his imagination with the musky, somewhat sweaty, gently perfumed scent of his dad’s dirty underwear. He held his breath, trying to keep the scent in for as long as he could. His cock was throbbing now. “Ahhh, fuck…”

Lucien took another long, lusty whiff of his dad’s underwear, this time using his right hand to stroke his cock, the left holding the black silk garments up to his face, filling his senses with musk and lust. He thought about how hot his dad was. It was weird, but he couldn’t resist his feelings. Lucien wanted to do more than just sniff his dad’s used underwear, but that isn’t something one could easily tell anyone about. He found himself in this position frequently, jerking off in his room, imagining licking his dad’s ass after a long, hot day, his scent even stronger than what it was now. Lucien let out a sigh, mixed in with a moan. God, this pair must have been from earlier today. His head was getting hazy as he felt himself getting closer to climax. “D–dad…. Nnn, fuck, dad!”

Lucien inhaled deeply again, his right hand furiously stroking his cock. He started to rub the underwear on his face, the smooth silk running over his lips causing him to moan again. “Dad– Aaah, fuh.. Fuuuuck!”

That final sniff had caused him to reach his limit. Lucien leaned back, underwear still held up to his nose, as he stroked himself to climax. His entire body shuddered as he came, thick ribbons of cum shooting out, mostly landing on his face, his dad’s underwear, and his hands. Lucien had never cum quite like that. He slumped on his back, covered in a mess of scents, sweat, and semen. 

In his haze of teenage hormones, Lucien had not heard his father return home early. He didn't noticed his dad heard him call out, and he didn't notice his dad had opened his bedroom door to make sure everything was okay.

“Lucien. Son, what are you…” Damien was not sure how to continue with his words.

Still slumped back, Lucien had not anticipated being caught. He jumped up, startled. “D-d—dad! Wh–what?! Uh, I can explain!”


End file.
